From One Grimm to Another
by kay91033
Summary: When fairy tales is woven with another fairy tales, a story is made. And it all begins with a little mystery ride that led the Grimm sisters into the Golden Palace. Mina Grimm, met Sabrina and Daphne Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

**Mina**

"Jared, do you think that I will ever see any of them?" She pointed to the mirrors. Ever since the Fairy Guild told her that each of the mirrors were used to look after each Grimm, a million questions were burning in her mind. One of was how the Grimm brothers had time to have kids while solving the quests. But that was a probably a mystery that should remain unsolved.

Jared leaned against the wall closing his eyes like he was asleep, but Mina knew better.

"Jared!" Mina punched him in the arm, and he smiled. "I am serious!"

"Ok, ok! It is possible, since there is nothing preventing you or anything." Jared said.

"Do they know about the curse?" Mina asked.

"Probably not," Jared tilted his head at Mina. "And they aren't closely related to the something bothering you?"

"I just have a feeling that something is going to happen. Something big and it has to do with one of them." The image of Teague, left a shiver down her spine. It seemed like yesterday she had just found out that he was in charge of the quests that nearly killed her. Suddenly, there was that buzz of power warning her that a quest was near, but for some reason it seemed a little different, more powerful.

"You are just paranoid, like always. We should leave, this place is giving me creeps." He wrapped his arms around Mina's shoulders. She blushed as he led her out from the hallway of mirrors.

Mina didn't notice as one of the mirrors glew dimly and only two names were behind it: Sabrina and Daphne Grimm.

 **Sabrina**

"Argghhhh! Puck!"

"Here comes Godzilla. If I were you Marshmallow, I would step back," Puck gestured Daphne to back away from the door. " Lights, camera, action!"

On cue, the door slammed open and Sabrina was panting heavily, her face, a bright shade of red. After a moment of awkward silence, Puck and Daphne looked at each other, holding their breath. Suddenly they fell to the ground, laughing.

"It have been a while Captain Doodie face!" Puck stood up wiping a tear as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up!" She clenched her fist at Puck waving it at his face "This is the last time you pull this stupid joke!" She pointed to the twirly, sharpie mustache on her face.

"But the mustache definitely made you more prettier, so I did you a favor." Puck nudged Daphne as she held her hands to her mouth to hold the laughs that were trying to make its way out, and her little body shook. "Right?"

"Leave her out of this!" She made a lunge for him, but his body propelled upward. A gust of air blew her hair and left her spluttering. She hated those damn wings.

"Why the ugly face, Captain Doodie face?" He sneered as he looked down.

"Just wait till I wipe that stupid smile off your face."

"I can see that wiping didn't work for you."

 _How dare he!_ He didn't even know how sensitive her face was from rubbing, one touch and it stung like hell. But she knew that no matter what she did, the mustache was going to be there for a while.

"You idiot!" She jabbed and kicked at him, but each time he flew to the opposite direction, making it into a game of tag.

Suddenly a series of light footsteps along with heavy thumps and a loud bark echoed throughout the room. None of them were surprised to see Granny Relda with Elvis at the door way. Elvis pounced on Daphne and covered her with gooey licks. "I missed you too!" She giggled, Sabrina rolled her eyes. _For goodness sake it had only been ten minutes._

"Oh lieblings." Relda went to Sabrina and examined the damage. Puck slowly went behind her and smirked.

"I will kill you later." She murmured. Behind Granny Relda's back, he stuck out his tongue in challenge. _Oh, it was on!_

"I knew this was going to happen." Granny Relda stuck her hand into into her little purse and pulled out a foal smelling bottle, or was it the potion inside it? Sabrine grimaced as wrinkly, yet gentle fingers, smeared a bit of blue liquid over Sabrina's face and handed a mirror to her. The potion smelled like one of Puck's stink bomb and she gagged. However, she marveled as the blue liquid soaked into her skin and the mustache faded away along with the smell.

"Old Granny, you take the fun out of everything." Puck pouted, it was Sabrina's turn to smirk.

"Now, now lieblings, we have a mystery to solve."

"Really?" The kids asked in union, even Elvis tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes, and we are leaving today. So pack lightly." She sang, leaving them to hurriedly grab their bags and ransack their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jared**

He drummed his fingers on his table as he watched Mina. He nearly groaned and clenched his fist. Ever was making it worse by trying to lean her head against his shoulders stealing his french fries.

Mina's head was in both of her hand, looking at something o _r someone_ with a dreamy expression, ignoring chatty Nan _. Most like talking about random things._

Jared didn't even have to look up to see that it was Brody Carmichael who had just came out of whatever sport it was with his team. Water polo was it? Sure he was popular, but what was special about him? What did she see in him?

Suddenly Brody smiled nervously at her and she blushed. He didn't know what came over him. With a single flick of his hand, a glass of orange juice spilled all over Brody's shirt. The cafeteria was silence with everyone's gasps, but it was quickly replaced with laughter when Brody shrugged it off. Jared joined the laugh, but was quickly silenced when Mina turned to glare at him.

He gave her a shrug and quickly gave her an innocent look. But Mina wasn't fooled one gestured him to come over as Brody and his team helped him to the bathroom.

She pulled him aside as Nan protested and begged her to stay.

"I told you to stop doing these sort of thing to Brody!" Mina whispered.

"What things?" Jared asked sweetly with sarcasm lacing his voice. He smirked when he saw a crowd gathering around them.

"These things!" She angrily pointed to the spilled juice that was trickling to the ground. "Isn't messing up his homework, nearly running him over, and filling his locker with dirt enough?"

"No, it isn't." Jared left Mina, walked up to the trash and dumped his lunch. Ever tried to follow him, but one glare told her other wise.

 _Mina, so ignorant and stupid_. With a clenched fist he sulked out of the cafeteria. Some girls were giggling, especially Savannah, but Mina stared at him in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mina**

Mina grumbled. Finally the bell rang and she walked down the sidewalk towards her home. She kept on looking back waiting for a Mercedes Benz or a Convertible to suddenly roar from nowhere and follow her, but it never came. She was in deep thought, what did Jared mean when he said "No, it isn't enough."

A chill ran through her spine when she saw an old car that seemed to be a million years old and in desperate need of fixing. The Grimore grew warm to her touch. There seemed nothing unusual, but just to make sure she grabbed her laser beam and ran it over the owners of the car.

There was no sign of them being Faes. She saw a frail old man meditating on the parking lot, an old lady seriously overdressed in an out of date sunflower dress talking to Mei, and a girl with brown braided ponytails playing with a horse? No it was a very big dog. However, a very pretty girl around her age was staring out of the car into the sky with wide blue eyes. She reminded her of Nan.

Suddenly the girl glanced at Mina and pointed to the sky mouthing _flying person_. Deciding to see what the deal was, she turned her head up and immediately regretted it when she saw a dark figure grinning at her. "Dang you Teague. You stalker." She muttered under her breathe. She clutched the Grimoire more closely to her chest, it was burning.

Mina took a few step before something squirmed into her mind. _What a minute, how could that girl see him?_ The old lady beckoned everyone to go inside the shabby restaurant, but the pretty girl didn't want to move. Giving up, the little girl went inside with the huge dog.

She took this opportunity to go to her when suddenly something past in front of her. A huge gust of wind nearly knocked her over and she saw a flying boy grinning at the girl in the car. She again took out her laser beam to see a set of pink wings, but before anything happened she heard a little growl and found herself face to face with a hairy monster.

 _Damn you Teague_ was the last thing she thought before it pounded on her. She was happy that the Grimore was in her hands at the time.

So she wasn't suprised when the book in her hands morphed into a…. bunch of bees?

"Agghhh! Why am I letting Jared affect me?" she screamed in her mind. But at least the weapon did it job to make the beast loosen its death grip on her arm.

But that didn't stop the blonde girl from running to her. Shoot...


End file.
